


of questions and kisses

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: [She beams, her eyes twinkling, and leans the remaining distance to press her lips to my cheek. 'It's a date,' she murmurs and her voice is like liquid gold, like a lullaby to my ears.] James works up the courage to do what he'd been wanting to do for years.





	of questions and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12654458/1/Of-Questions-and-Kisses/) on my fanfiction.net account.

'Alright, Evans?' I ask as I see her in the common room.

'Hello, Potter,' she sighs. She collects her different pieces of parchment, sticks them in her textbook and puts it all to the side.

'How you doing?' I walk round to her other side, meaning to sit in the chair that Dorcas Meadowes had just vacated (with a knowing smile might I add).

'What do you want, Potter?' She seems irritated, though I can see she's trying to hide a smile.

'To ask you... a question.' I reply haltingly, trying to stall myself from blurting it out too soon.

'And what might that question be?'

She looks at me expectantly, and my breath catches in my throat. I don't expect her to be so  _beautiful_. Even as she quirks an eyebrow at me, an amused smile lighting up her face, all I can focus on the silky black hair and the soft green eyes that brighten and warm my soul.

'James?' Her voice breaks through my musings and I come back to reality with a start.

'Sorry?'

'Your question?'

'Oh right. Uh...' I try to ignore the hammering in my heart. 'Will you... go to the Yule Ball with me?' I breathe out, relieved that I managed to get the words out without stuttering.

'Me?'

I frown. Isn't that what I just said? 'Yeah. You.'

She glances around the room and I follow her gaze. The room is almost empty, save for a seventh-year poring over a book on the couch. It  _is_ almost midnight now. 'Ask me again,' says Lily, her voice merely a whisper now.

I stop myself from arching an eyebrow at her, instead inhaling then lowering my volume to match hers. 'Will you, Lily Evans,' I start, 'do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?' I had slowly inched forward, in order to keep this moment sealed between us, to take my voice away from the seventh-year behind me.

She beams, her eyes twinkling, and leans the remaining distance to press her lips to my cheek. 'It's a date,' she murmurs and her voice is like liquid gold, like a lullaby to my ears.

Before I can even comprehend saying a thank you, she's up and out of her chair, her books stashed into her bag. She gives me a sly wink and sashays confidently out of the common room towards the girls' dorms.

I'm left sitting there in a euphoric daze, replaying the last five minutes' events in my head.

It had gone better than I had imagined (and I had gotten a  _kiss_ ) and now? Now dear Evans and I were going on a date.

A date I'd do my best to make worthwhile.


End file.
